Ultimate Custom Night
Custom Night, also known as Ultimate Custom Night, is an upcoming update or mode for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, it was confirmed to be an update by Scott on February 18, 2018Based on the communities response to the update ideas, I've decided to start working on an Ultimate Custom Night for Pizzeria Simulator! Be watching Scottgames.com over the coming months to check on my progress! (This doesn't necessarily mean that an Endless Pizzeria Mode won't happen eventually!) and is planned to release later this year. Details So far its been shown to have 50 slots and a background similar to Sister Location's Custom Night but colored gray and rounded. Gameplay TBA Confirmed Animatronics These animatronics are shown in the teaser, this may change FNaF 1 *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica & Mr. Cupcake *Foxy *Phone Guy FNaF 2 *Toy Animatronics **Toy Freddy **Toy Bonnie **Toy Chica **Mangle **Balloon Boy (BB) **Jay-Jay (JJ) **The Marionette *Withered Animatronics **Withered Bonnie **Withered Chica **Withered Golden Freddy FNaF 3 * Springtrap (FNaF 3 Version) * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Balloon Boy (Phantom BB) * Phantom Mangle FNaF 4 *Nightmare Freddy & The Freddles *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmare *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmarrionne *Nightmare Balloon Boy FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Ennard FNaF: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator *Helpy *Rockstars Assemble **Rockstar Freddy **Rockstar Bonnie **Rockstar Chica **Rockstar Foxy *Trash and the Gang **Bucket Bob **Mr. Can-do **No. 1 Crate *Medicore Melodies **Nedd Bear **Happy Frog **Mr. Hippo **Pigpatch **Orville Elephant *Salvaged Animatronics **Molten Freddy **William Afton **Scrap Baby **Lefty *Posh Pizzeria **Music Man **El Chip **Funtime Chica Miscellaneous *Candy Cadet *Endo-01 (Adventure version) *Old Man Consequences (FNaF World) Presets List 50/20 Mode (Unofficial name) Trivia * On February 19th, 2018, Scott asked the fans on what characters they want to be in the Custom Night, two hours later he updated the Scott Games website with the first two rows filled in.Roll Call! ** The original message states "Hey guys, I've been working on the roster for Custom Night and I wanted to put a question to the community. What are some obscure FNaF characters that you think might be fun to see in Custom Night? I'll have most of the main characters, but I'm leaving room for characters that might not immediately come to mind when you think "custom night". Let's make this interesting. Who should I add?". ** The following day, Scott edited his post (removing the following days message) stating he'd be removing a few while Endo-01 and Candy Cadet will still appear, but will be replaced on the selection menu.Roll Call! Part 2 * On February 24th Scott indirectly confirmed the announcement of 50/20 mode by accepting Dawko's challenge.Challenge Accepted. - Scott Audio Music TBA Ambiance TBA Gallery Teasers Cn1.jpg|The first teaser for Custom Night. Cn_(1).jpg|The second teaser for Custom Night, revealing its name. Cn .jpg|An updated teaser with the first 2 rows filled. Cnchara2.jpg|Ditto, but with the entire board almost filled with only 4 slots left. Cnchara4.jpg|Ditto, but with 2 slots left to be filled. Cn (2).jpg|Ditto, but with 1 slot left to be filled. Cn (3).jpg|All slots filled revealing Phone Guy as the last one. K2rb8ek96dh01.jpg|Ditto, but with Endo-01 and Candy Cadet's boxes turned to static. cn.jpg|Ditto, but Candy Cadet and Endo 01 are replaced with Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica. Nightmare is Here.jpeg|Ditto, but with Bucket Bob, No. 1 Crate, and Mr. Can-do merged, with Nightmarionne and Molten Freddy taking their places and Freddles merged with Nightmare Freddy with Nightmare taking the Freddles' Place. Phantoms.jpeg|Ditto, but with the list organized with the addition of Nightmare Balloon boy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, and Helpy added. Cnfinal.jpg|Ditto, but with the actual complete roster totaling up to over 50 characters. 135.png|A star found in the game files before Custom night. Cnofficeundercontruct.jpg|The announcement teaser for New Office. Gameplay TBA More pictures will be added soon as more teasers or this mode/update releases References Category:Mechanics